Kabuto's little sister
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: I wondered what it would be like if Kabuto had a little sister. And if he wasn't so blasted evil. -sigh- read please.


I decided to write a story with Kabuto in it because I don't think he's evil. I liked the idea of Kabuto with a little sister to torture him. (even though I like him alot.) This story takes place about six years after the time skip. Btw, there's no pairings. I hope it's not difficult to read because I didn't put double spacing.

KEY: Italicized sentences are thoughts, italicized words in sentences is an emphasis.

---- ----- ----

"Kabuto-kuuuuuuuun!" a small girl screamed running down the halls of a rather large house. The boy in question heard her and dragged his hand down his face. "Awww man, she is _such_ a pain" he sighed. He got up with another heavy sigh and took a step out the door. "Ow!" "heehee" the girl giggled "hello big brother." "Nice to see you too" he grumbled "would you please get of me Mimori?" Mimori giggled again "Sure Kabuto nii-san." She climbed down from his shoulders and stood staring up at him. Kabuto massaged his shoulders and bent his neck back to pop it. He looked down to meet the smiling face of his little sister. "What do you want?" he asker her "That stare is creeping me out." She continued to stare at him while her smile grew wider. Kabuto looked up at the roof _Kami-sama why does it have to happen to me? WHY? _"I'm hungry." That voice brought him back down to Earth. "Huh?" he asked. "You heard me" Mimori said grinning even wider if possible. "FINE" he said and dragged her to their kitchen. "I swear" he sighed "you're a bottomless pit, ya know that?" "You mean like your friend?" she asked. Kabuto smiled "yeah, like him." He fixed Mimori a snack which she promptly finished off in two seconds flat.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" she said with a laugh behind her voice. "I dunno" he said looking down at her. "Think" she said trying as hard as possible to hide the grin in her face. _Hmmm_...He mused _what could she be so possibly exited about? Course' she's exited over everything but this must be something special considering she's making me guess and the fact that she's attemting to hide her excitement. _While Kabuto was thinking this Mimori sat grinning like a maniac. _I can't believe he can't figure it out. I don't get exited over everything. Okay, yeah I do but not like this._ Kabuto sighed and said "I give up. Tell me what it is." "Nope" was the reply. He looked down in surprise "You…wont?" he asked "You _never_ do this, you always tell me what the answer is." "Not today" the small one replied. _Oh. My. Gosh. I CANNOT believe she wont tell me what it is. Think, think. _Mimori was watching his musings with a _very _amused expression on her face. _Maybe I'll be kind to him for this; I can't believe he's forgotten it though. _"I'll give you a hint" she smiled "It's a certain someone's _special day._ Kabuto looked down, smacked his head, and tore out of the room. "You're an idiot nii-san!" she yelled after him before hopping down from the table. "I better get his present too." She skipped off to her room and slammed the door. "Let's see now…where'd I put it?" she mumbled to herself. "Ah! Here it is!" She pulled a package twice her size from her closet and dropped it on the floor. Kabuto stuck his head in. "Get to bed Mimori" he said "It's a good couple of hours to Konoha and we have to leave early." "kay" she said smiling. "Do you ever stop smiling?" he asked her "Come on big brother, you know me better than that" she said. "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight little sis." He dodged the pillow she threw at him "Don't call me that!" she screamed. He walked away laughing.

The next morning she woke up at five forty-five. "Right on the dot" she said smiling as she rolled off her bed. She packed some dressy clothes in a bag and got dressed in some traveling clothes. She then strapped the bag to her back, hoisted the package up into her small arms, and tottered out the door. "Kabutooooo!" she yelled. He suddenly appeared behind her and clapped a hand around her mouth. "Shhhh!" he hissed "do you wanna wake up the entire house?" She dropped pushed his hand away "I know that" she said "I made sure the volume couldn't be heard upstairs." He smiled "Shoulda figured. Comes from being raised in this village." "Yeah, and with that nasty roach gone!" Mimori giggled. "Yeah" Kabuto said. He hoisted the package the Mimori had dropped and put it into his arms. "Do I even want to know what's in here?" he asked. "He's gonna like it, a lot" she giggled. "Aaaahh…" "Come on, let's get going!" she squealed. She seized his hand making the boxes totter precariously. "Would you hold on a second?" he said. "Let me secure these things and then we can go." He pulled a heavy strap from somewhere and tied them to his back. "Owwww." Mimori patted him sympathetically. "You can have a nice, long, rest when we get there, okay nii-san?" "Yeah," he groaned. With that she bounced onto the top of the boxes. "what the _heck _are you doing there" he said, somewhere between a groan and a hiss. "Out the door big brother." She said, smiling. "Then will you get off me?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes. "Yah" she said and he walked slowly to the door. Once he'd gotten there then she climbed off him. Actually, she rolled off him. Kabuto pulled himself up with difficulty and walked out of the yard. "Did you leave them a note?" his little sister asked. "Duh" Kabuto said, rolling his eyes "Do you really think I'd forget that?" "Well, EXCUSE ME FOR LIVIN'!" Mimori half-screamed "I'd just thought I'd ask." "Okay, okay" Kabuto said shushing her up "let's just go." They slipped out the out of the town. "Are you sure you won't tire out?" Kabuto asked his sister. "Oh, I'm sure" she smiled "but if I do then I'll just ride on you." This statement earned a groan from Kabuto and a laugh from the little girl.

One hour later Kabuto was thinking of bed and Mimori was still bouncing. "Getting tired nii-san?" she asked with an evil grin. "What makes you think that?" he asked calmly. "Don't play stupid with me Kabuto. I know you're wishing you were still in bed." Kabuto sighed. She was half right, he _did _wish he was back in bed but he wasn't going to skip this party for anything. "Actually, you're only half right about that one" he said "I am tired because we haven't had to get up early in quite a while but you know I wouldn't miss this." "Okay, you win" Mimori smiled "I can't wait to get there." "Yeah" Kabuto said with a dazed expression on his face. Mimori mentally busted a gut laughing at that and they continued toward Konoha.

"LOOKLOOKLOOK!" she screamed about 30 min. later "I see it! I see it!" "Okay, calm down, jeez" he said "it's not going start without us." They arrived at the gates 13 min. later and the ANBU standing guard there stopped them. "You are not from this village" he said sternly "what is your business?" "We're here on an invitation" stated Kabuto. "From whom?" the ANBU asked. "Naruto Uzumaki" "The Hokage?" I'm sorry sir, I didn't know." "Then may we go in?" Kabuto asked. "Yes sir, please do." With that the ANBU stepped aside and let Kabuto and Mimori through.

"We-el" said Kabuto "he's the Hokage now is he? I knew he'd make it." "COME ON ALREADY!" his sister screamed and they jumped the roofs to where the Hokage lives. "Here we are" sighed Kabuto. "FINALLY" said Mimori and she jumped on her brother's back as they walked in. A certain blond poked his head around a corner "Is someone here? I though I heard a noise." "Hello Naruto, long time no see." Naruto swiveled his head around "Kabuto!" "Yep" "It's great too see you" Naruto said smiling "Who's the girl?" "Her? Oh, she's just my little sister." "Wow, you have a sister? When did that happen?" Actually she was born during the Chuunin exams." "So she's eight?" "Yeah, and she's a serious pain to deal with." Naruto laughed at that while Mimori hit her brother repeatedly upside the head. "Take it back" "Half" "deal." "Well, come in." Naruto said still smiling "I hope you'll enjoy your stay." "Oh, I'm sure we will Hokage-sama" said Mimori with her biggest smile yet. With that, Kabuto, with Mimori on top of him followed Naruto into the room where the Hokage's twentieth birthday party was going to be held.

THE END

I hope you like it. Plz review.


End file.
